1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, and more particularly, to a computer with a rotary module driven by magnetic forces so as to locate in different positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an LCD monitor of a notebook computer needs to open or close for many times. For preventing wearing away the LCD monitor, a pad is utilized for disposing on a surface of the LCD monitor. However, there are differences of paint color and material between the pad and the surface of the LCD monitor so as to reduce aesthetic feeling of outward appearance.